Black Hearts Turned Pink
by Kai-Zuki
Summary: Sakura feels betrayed by Konoha but has nowhere to go.She gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki and find out they're not as bad as she thought.Also, the Akatsuki have a big problem.They're all in love with the same pinkette so they make a bet. Who will win her?
1. Chapter 1

Black Hearts Turned Pink

Kai: Hey people. This is my first story so I hope you like it and please review. Take it away Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: You're troublesome.

Kai: *glare*

Shikamaru: *sigh* Kai-Zuki does not own the Naruto characters or any Naruto products. Just the story.

Kai: See, that wasn't so hard. Hope you guys enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>"Sakura." The pinkette turned to see her former sensei walking towards her, hands in his pockets. A small smile appeared on her tired face.<p>

"Hai?" Kakashi smiled at her, his only visible eye crinkling slightly.

"Tsunade wants to see you. Something about an important mission." Her smile dropped and she sighed, causing Kakashi to chuckle. He put his hand on her head, affectionately ruffling her hair.

"I'm sure if you finish this one quick enough, she'll give you a break," he said, trying to cheer her up. She looked up at him, smiling again.

"Yeah, or she might find another mission to send me on." He kissed her forehead through his mask.

"I'm sorry Sakura." She sighed.

"Not your fault Kakashi." And with that said, she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Kakashi sighed. '_She's grown so much_,' he thought, '_I'm proud of her_.'

"You called?" Sakura asked, reappearing in the Hokage's office. Tsunade slowly opened her eyes and looked at her former apprentice. '_She's grown so much_,' she thought proudly.

Sakura was seventeen, almost eighteen, with waist length, pink hair and bright, green eyes. She curved out perfectly in all the right places, better than Ino, which made her very good at seducing. Her practice and training with Tsunade and herself made her so powerful that she surpassed Tsunade herself, plus her medic skills were legendary. This was the reason Tsunade made her ANBU Commander.

"I need you for a very important ANBU mission," she said, folding her fingers in front of her, "I have an important scroll I want delivered to Suna and I'm sending you alone. I expect you back in a week. If you haven't reached back within that time and I haven't heard anything from you, I'm sending ninjas after you. You leave in an hour." She handed Sakura the scroll.

"Dismissed." Sakura bowed her head and disappeared in another swirl of cherry blossom petals. Tsunade smiled to herself, '_Such a powerful girl_.'

* * *

><p>Sakura quickly packed her bag with all the necessary things she need for the mission and quickly ate some food then changed into her ANBU armour. She put on the bag and picked up her ANBU cat mask, then proceeded to open the door. She was surprised to see all her friends standing up, Ino's fist in the position to knock. When she saw what Sakura had on, she groaned very loudly.<p>

"Another mission Forehead?" Sakura smiled.

"Sorry pig, I didn't ask for them," she answered, "Big promotions come with big money and big responsibilities." Neji held up a black cloak with a hood and stepped forward.

"Tsunade-sama said I was to give this to you," he said quietly. Sakura slipped her bag off her shoulders and almost smirked when the guys ran their eyes over her curves.

"Can I get some help?" she asked. Ino spun her around and quickly plaited her hair down her back with a big, black elastic at the end. Hinata and Tenten held up some black armour which caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Tsunade-sama said that scroll is really important and she wants to make extra sure you're not seen," Tenten explained. Sakura sighed and stripped off her white armour then allowed Tenten and Hinata help her put on the black armour. Neji helped her put on the cloak. Sakura picked up the mask, putting it on and picked up her bag.

"Bye guys." They grinned

"Bye Neko-san." She laughed and threw her keys at Ino.

"I have the spare. Just lock up for me." And with that said she took off, jumping from roof to roof at a very fast speed, barely using any chakra.

"Wow. She's good," Naruto commented. The others agreed.

"You think she'll forgive us for what happened?" Tenten asked as they walked away after Ino locked the house. They shrugged

"I hope so," Shikamaru answered, "It would be very bad for Konoha if we lost her." They agreed again then changed the subject.

* * *

><p>"Why are you sending all eight of us?" a deep, velvety voice asked. The leader looked at him.<p>

"Because the ninja we're after happens to be very hard to capture and knows too much about this organization," his smooth baritone answered, "But, I want this ninja alive."

"I'm assuming you don't know the name or gender of this ninja," a deep, calm voice stated.

"No I don't," the leader answered, sounding slightly annoyed, "But he's an ANBU and goes by the alias Neko-san. I want you to capture him and bring him back here." They nodded then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Hearts Turned Pink

Part 2

Kai: I'm back with chapter 2 of BHTP!

Kakashi: BHTP?

Kai: Yeah, you know. Black Hearts Turned Pink. DUH! Thought you were supposed to be the smart one.

Kakashi: *glare*

Kai: *hug* I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I won't ever say something like that again. Just do what you're supposed to so we can have some cookies and ice cream.

Kakashi: *ruffles hair smiling* Kai-Zuki does not own Naruto or any Naruto products. Just the story. *drags Kai away for cookies and ice cream*

Kai: Quick shout-out to my first five reviewers; **TDI-Ryro-Eclares, scarecrowscreams, GhostChild13, Gin-Senpai **and** chococherryblossom**. Thank you! :)

* * *

><p>Sakura quickly flitted from tree to tree, so fast she was almost invisible. She had been travelling for a day and a half now and she was already almost at Suna. She smiled to herself, '<em>Thank Kami for making me so fast<em>.'

Sakura tilted her head and narrowed her eyes a bit. She swore she heard a whistling sound and thought she felt a change in the wind. She decided to trust her instincts and ducked, just in time for a kunai to hit the tree where her head had been. She whirled around and saw the trees opposite from her barely shake. She could just barely feel the seven chakra signals coming from said trees and she smirked behind her mask when she realized who was trying to hide their chakra from her.

"So, the Akatsuki have finally come for me," she teased, the mask muffling her voice. They all narrowed their eyes when they realized they still couldn't tell whether or not they were after a male or a female, though they were pretty certain the ANBU was male.

Sakura saw no movement and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. '_They think I'm guessing that they are there. Stupid bastards_.'

'_**Yah**_!' yelled Inner, '_**We'll show them to never underestimate us**_.' Sakura inwardly groaned.

'_I thought I lost you when I was sixteen_.' Inner grinned.

'**_You could never lose me. I only come out when I think you need me and you might not realize it. Unfortunately you haven't needed me for almost two years, until now. Now make them know that you know they are there._**' Sakura sighed but smiled to herself.

"You know, I thought Sasori was supposed to be dead and yet, he's here, alive and well." Another kunai flew out at her but she caught it before it reached anywhere near her face. She jumped down from the tree and threw the kunai in one fluid movement at the tree she knew Itachi was hiding in. She heard a quiet grunt and smelt the coppery smell of blood. '_Direct hit_,' she thought, a big grin lighting up her face. Itachi dropped down from the tree, holding his left arm which had the kunai sticking out of his shoulder. His Sharingan was activated as he glared at her. She fearlessly stared at him, a mischievous glint showing through the slits in the mask.

"If you didn't want me to hit you, you shouldn't have thrown those two kunai," she playfully scolded, "That wasn't very nice Uchiha." Itachi stared at the ninja in front of him, surprise flickering across his face for barely a second. '_How did he know I was the one who threw the kunai?_' he wondered, yanking said kunai out of his shoulder.

"How did you know Itachi was the one who threw the kunai?" Kisame asked, dropping down beside his teammate. She shrugged.

"It came from his chakra signal," she replied, feeling oddly relaxed. She watched as five other ninja dropped from the trees, looking at her with calculating expressions. '_Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Tobi. Zetsu is around here, somewhere, I'm sure of it._'

'_**Damn! These Akatsuki guys are sexier in person!**_' Inner said, almost drooling. Sakura mentally sweat-dropped at the bluntness of her mental disease.

Sasori's eyes narrowed when the ANBU did nothing but stare at them or that's what he was sure the ninja was doing, seeing as he had on the mask.

"Who are you and what is your name?" he asked, sounding annoyed. Sakura grinned. '_Bet they think I'm a guy too_,' she thought in amusement.

'**_Please!_**' Inner said, '_**We're too hot to be guys.**_' Sakura sighed.

'**_I can't believe I used to ask you for advice._**' And before Inner could comment, Sakura quickly pushed her to the back of her mind.

After that was over, Sakura realized that they were still waiting on her answer, so she stood up straighter, a smirk they couldn't see plastered on her face.

"Who I am doesn't matter. For now, I'm Neko-san, she answered, "So what? Did Pein send you here to chat and have tea? Or are we gonna fight?" Hidan smirked.

"Now this is what I'm fucking talking about!" he yelled, before attacking the ninja with his scythe. Sakura easily dodged and took off running, the rest of the Akatsuki not far behind.

* * *

><p>After 5 hours, Sakura had her hand on a tree, using it to keep her standing as she stared weakly at the men in front of her. Her cloak had a few tears in it, but not enough to reveal her figure. Her body was covered in scratches, cuts and bruise and she had 3 large wounds in her side from Hidan's scythe. Her armour and mask had a few small cracks in them and her chakra levels and speed were slowly decreasing. And yet, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. After 5 hours of fighting the Akatsuki, here she was, still standing and still alive with only a few wounds.<p>

The Akatsuki members looked at the mysterious ninja with interest and surprise. They'd never fought for so long against a large team of ninjas individually, and yet, here were the 7 of them, covered in scratches, cuts and bruises with a few large wounds, against only one ninja. They were even starting to feel a little tired. And throughout the whole fight, the ANBU had teased them, mocked them and even streamed out curses. Plus he was extremely cunning, using mostly trickery to try and escape from them, though it didn't take them long to find him back. Now they could see why Leader sent all of them.

"Don't you want to just give up and allow us to capture you?" Kisame asked, carefully fingering Sameheada, "It would save us a lot of trouble." Sakura smirked and cricked her knuckles.

"Well unfortunately for you," she replied, "I happen to like giving trouble." Hidan gave out one loud laugh.

"You fucking better not give in 'cause I still want to have some fucking fun!" and with that said, he attacked her again.

* * *

><p>She dodged the first few attacks, but then one of his blades from the scythe caught one of her mask's strings and he pulled, cutting the string. Sakura jumped up into the trees the same time the mask fell from her face.<p>

'_Shit_,' she thought, moving quietly and smoothly through the trees. She stopped when a kunai hit the tree in front of her and another hit the tree behind her. She tensed as she felt chakra sweep over her.

"Found him," Itachi said. She sensed Sasori's chakra strings come towards her and she quickly dodged. She pulled on the hood of the cloak, which miraculously hadn't fallen off during the fight, so it covered more of her face. She however failed to dodge another kunai thrown at her and so, she was hit in the side. Unfortunately for her, a rope was attached to the kunai and she was yanked out of the tree and onto the ground. Thankfully, her hood still hadn't fallen off. '_I really need to thank Neji the next time I see him_,' she thought, pulling the kunai from her side and rolling over so her back faced the Akatsuki.

"Aww! C'mon! Take the cloak off, won't you, un," she heard Deidara say, sounding very frustrated.

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi will take it off." Sakura waited until his fingers brushed her cloak before she turned and grabbed him by his neck, throwing him at the rest of the Akatsuki. They all dodged him, which gave Sakura enough time to jump up and run. Luckily, she was very fast without using any chakra.

Eventually, she felt them begin to start gaining on her and hoped luck would stay on her side. Apparently, luck decided to change its mind when a kunai nailed her to a tree by her cloak. She tried to drag the kunai out of her cloak and the tree but realized there wouldn't be enough time. So, she unclasped the cloak and jumped up into the trees then took off at a fast speed in the darkest parts of the trees.

She felt them starting to gain on her again and the blood loss wasn't really helping her. '_Oh shit_,' she thought as she was hit out of the tree and into some bushes by a rather large object.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Hearts Turned Pink

Part 3

Kai: So, here's the chapter we've all been waiting for. Chapter 3! Now Hinata, take it away!

Hinata: K-Kai d-doesn't o-own...

Kai: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto products. Now we eat cookies. *grabs Hinata and runs away*

* * *

><p>Sakura quickly stood up, rubbing her head while staying in the shadow. The Akatsuki ninjas jumped down into the clearing and seemed to be looking for her. She narrowed her eyes. '<em>Why do I still feel so uneasy?<em>' she wondered to herself, shutting up Inner before she could reply, '_What's missing?_'

"**She's covered in delicious smelling blood which I'm sure is hers**," a dark raspy voice said from behind her.

"No. Leader-sama wants her alive," a deep but softer voice replied. Sakura whirled around in surprise, only to be kicked into the clearing, her back painfully hitting a tree. '_Damn that hurt!_'

'_**Hah! You're telling me!**_' Inner replied. She spit out some blood and slowly stood up, looking past the ninjas she was fighting and at the half-black, half-white man stepping out of the shadows she was kicked from. '_Looks like someone lost that Venus fly-trap thingy_,' she thought, a small smirk appearing on her face.

'**_Yah__!_**' Inner replied, '_**And he looks way hotter without it.**_'

'_For once, I agree with you on that_.' Inner did a fist pump while Sakura mentally shook her head. Then she turned her attention back to the ninja who gave up her identity.

"I don't understand you Zetsu," she teased, "First your dark side compliments me and then you go and kick me. Not very gentle-manly, I must say." He just gave her a look then grunted and melted into a tree. Sakura straightened her body a little more then looked at the ninjas she was fighting before. They didn't say anything, just stared at her with either slightly widened eyes or their jaws agape. She leaned back against the tree casually, waiting for them to make their comments.

* * *

><p>"You're a fucking girl?" Hidan yelled, speaking out what they were all thinking, "All this fucking time, we've been fighting a fucking girl?" Sakura had a slightly amused look on her face and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"So all this time you thought I was a guy?" she mocked, "Please." They narrowed their eyes.

"Tobi refuses to hit a girl," the masked man said suddenly. Sakura straightened and peered at him curiously.

"Especially when she's really pretty," he finished, his eye sparkling brightly. Sakura grinned.

"I like you," she said to him, cricking her knuckles again. She stretched her arms up as high as she could trying to stretch out her muscles and almost smirked as their eyes ran along her body. '_Now the fun starts_.'

'**_This is what I'm talking about!_**' Inner yelled, '**_So who do we jump first?_**' Sakura mentally raised an eyebrow.

'_We'll just umm…..go with the flow I guess._' And at that moment, Sakura made a note to herself to find a jutsu that could remove Inner.

* * *

><p>"So what are you guys doing with someone like him?" she asked as innocently as she could, pointing at Tobi. They all looked at the masked man she pointed at who was currently rocking back and forth on his toes, humming to himself.<p>

"We're not sure, un," Deidara replied slowly, turning his head to look back at her. He stared at her beautiful, dirty face before running his eyes down her curvy, battered, bloody body. '_Damn, she's hot._'

"I still can't fucking believe you're a fucking girl," Hidan said, slightly pissed that he hadn't figured it out before. She looked at him.

"Do you want me to prove it?" she asked in a bored tone. At that moment, she swore she saw everyone's eyes, even Sasori, Itachi and Kakuzu, light up before being replaced by their previous expressions.

"If that means stripping then sure," Kisame said, smirking. Sakura looked at him up and down.

"Do you know what my friend says about guys who have big swords?" she asked, leaning back on the tree, "She said it means they lack size in the lower department." She made her point by shamelessly looking at Kisame's crotch area before returning her eyes to his face. A very light blush appeared on his face but he hid it with a smirk.

"I know I'm not small and if you don't believe me, I can show you." She smirked as well, her own much sexier than Kisame's.

"Go on," she pushed in a low, seductive voice, "I dare you." They looked at her in shock. She wasn't what they were used to; she was bold, fearless, feisty and incredibly sexy and the fact that she was such a skillful ninja enticed them. She leaned back again and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to show me again?" she whined playfully, "How sad." And with that said, she went through a series of multiple hand signs and before they could react, she disappeared. They tensed their bodies, waiting for an attack. When it didn't come after 5 minutes, they began to relax a little until a shuriken hit Sasori in his shoulder. After that, they were attacked by multiple shuriken, and though the dodged most of them, they were hit by a few. When the attack stopped, they pulled the weapons from their bodies and went after the pinkette.

"Slippery little bitch," Sasori muttered and the others couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they caught up to her and quickly surrounded her. Sakura did a calm 360, looking at all of them. She sighed and dropped her shoulders a little. '<em>Damn persistent bastards<em>,' she thought, feeling a little frustrated.

'**_I'm pretty happy we're being chased by hot guys who won't give up._**'

'_Shut up Inner_,' Sakura growled, '_You're distracting me._'

"So are you gonna give up now?" Kisame asked. She turned her head to look at him, some of her bangs falling into her eyes.

"Now why the hell would I want to do that?" she asked, "Do you think that just because all of you are so smoking hot or so sexy that I will just give up and allow you to take me. Hell no." They all raised an eyebrow, a few of them smirking.

"Oh, so you think we're smoking hot, un?" Deidara asked, a teasing grin on his face. Sakura laughed.

"I guess," she replied, "Still not gonna give up though."

"You're a stubborn girl, aren't you?" Itachi asked quietly. She smiled at him.

"Not only that, I'm fast too." And with that said, she disappeared and re-appeared with Hidan's scythe. They blinked at her, then at Hidan who was looking at his hands confused, then back at her.

"What the fuck? Give me back my fucking scythe!" Hidan yelled, jumping at her. She dodged him then hit him with the scythe, into a tree and threw the scythe after him, hitting him in the chest and pinning him to the tree. Sakura then proceeded to jump up into the tree she pinned him to when she felt something wrap around her ankle. She felt herself being dragged back down and she hit the ground hard, hitting her head painfully on a rock, causing her vision to swim. She felt Kakuzu's stitch-tentacles wrap around both her ankles before continuing up her body. She quickly cut it and tried to jump up but was stopped by more tentacles wrapping around her. Kakuzu held her upside-down and wrapped more tentacles around her wrists as she continued struggling.

"Hurry up and spray her," Kakuzu ordered, covering his nose and mouth with a white cloth. The other members followed suit as Sasori sprayed a blue gas into her face. She didn't breathe it in at first, but then her lungs gave up on her, plus her head was killing her and she took a deep breath in, from both lack of air and a sharp pain that rang through her head. She felt her body begin to go limp as her sight began to darken. She weakly struggled against the tentacles and tried to keep her eyes open but to no avail. She quickly blacked out and Sasori stopped spraying. It took a few seconds for the glass to clear and then everyone relaxed and placed the cloths in their pockets. Kakuzu gently set her limp body on the ground. They stared at her a moment longer than they should have.

"Kisame," Itachi stated, "Cuff her so we can go back to the base." '_Finally_,' everyone thought as Kisame threw her over his shoulder and half-way down his back after cuffing her wrists. After that, they started back to base.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Hearts Turned Pink

Part 4

Kai: Guess what? I'm back! Oh and 18 awesome reviews! None bad! Damn, I must be doing something right.

Tenten: Hell yeah you are! Though, I need to be in the story a little more.

Kai: It's about Sakura, but I'll see what I can do.

Tenten: Awesome! Okay, Kai doesn't own Naruto or any Naruto products. Blah, blah, blah. Please, if you're gonna criticize, try to keep it nice.

Kai: Yes, I almost forgot about that! I allow criticism, but do keep it nice and please don't curse me or my story. Thanks for you cooperation.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to the feeling of her chakra being both restrained and drained from her body. She also realized that she was blindfolded and over someone's shoulder while said person was travelling very fast. While trying to figure out who it was, a sudden movement caused her body to jerk into a large object which seemed to eat out her hip and drain her chakra. '<em>Kisame<em>,' she thought, as it happened again, '_Couldn't be anyone else_.' She thought she might be able to endure the pain and the chakra drainage, until she knocked against the sword a third time, so hard, it actually cut deeper into her side and drained a lot of chakra. She hissed in pain and kicked Kisame in his chest very hard, causing him to drop her. She flipped in the air and landed softly on her feet, bending into a crouch, before she took off running, not caring where she was going, just as long as she was as far away from them as possible. She found that the cuffs allowed her to use a little chakra, and she used this to make sure she didn't run into a tree.

The Akatsuki members turned in surprise when they heard a hiss and stared at the pinkette as she fell from Kisame's grip, flipping through the air and landing on her feet. Their surprise grew when the same pinkette that they blindfolded, began running into the forest, her blindfold still on, and dodged every tree that was in front of her. They quickly got over their surprise and took off after their escaping captive.

"How the hell is she still running, un?" Deidara asked, after chasing her for almost an hour, "She has on a blindfold and a chakra restraint. This chase shouldn't be happening." They agreed with him as the ninja disappeared from their sight again. '_Why won't this girl just give up?_' they all wondered, carefully sweeping the area with their chakra, again.

Sakura let out a careful breath of relief as she brought her hands over her shoulders, around to the front of her body, to take off her blindfold. She blinked a few times at the sudden change of light then began to quickly assess her situation. '_I'm being chased by the Akatsuki. I have escaped them, but probably not for long. And-_'then she stopped as she realized a number of things.

1. She was trying to protect a village that betrayed her.

2. There had to be a pretty good reason why the Akatsuki wanted her alive.

3. Inner had mysteriously disappeared.

'_I wonder if I hit my head so hard, it sort of got rid her_,' she wondered, sitting down on the ground, leaning her back against the tree behind her. She sighed again. '_Wonder how long until they find me. Maybe I should just give up_.' Then her eye twitched, '_But then I'd lose my reputation as being the most stubborn ninja ever._' She smiled to herself and got up. Before she could start running again however, she was surrounded by the Akatsuki, again.

"You guys just don't give up, do you?"she asked, glancing at all of them.

"Neither do you, un," Deidara retorted. She grinned at him, causing his heart to involuntary skip a beat.

"What have I got to say," she teased, "I have this stubborn streak I just can't grow out of." Then she felt a pain shoot through her side and she winced. They felt worry cross their faces before they forced it away. Why were they feeling worry for a prisoner?

Sakura looked down at all her wounds, not seeing the expressions on the Akatsuki members' faces, and furrowed her eyes in frustration when she realized she had new cuts and some were re-opened and bleeding. She tried to collect chakra into her fingertips, but the cuffs shocked her. She winced again then glared up at the other ninjas. They looked at her curiously.

"Get these stupid cuffs off of me or I swear, it will not look good for any of you," she growled, glaring at all of them. They looked at her in amazement, surprised that she was still threatening them even when she was cuffed.

"What can you do to us _now_, un?" Deidara asked, kind of impressed that she still wouldn't give up. She looked at him.

"Uncuff me and you won't have to find out." Hidan laughed.

"Like you can f-" He was cut off when Sakura materialized in front of him and grabbed his head, pulling it down so she could knee him in the face. She did it three times before she kicked him into a tree. He got up, holding his bleeding nose and yelled a stream of curses at her. Before anyone could react, Itachi teleported behind her and quickly knocked her out, catching her in his arms. He picked her up bridal style then began to walk away.

"Let's keep moving," he said quietly, jumping up into a tree. The others shrugged and followed closely behind.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why Sakura hasn't reached as yet," Gaara said to his sister, Temari. She shrugged, leaning on the wall.<p>

"I heard she just got back from a mission so maybe she's tired." He looked at her.

"If she was resting at home before she was given this mission, she would've reached here already," he said, his voice and expression darkening, "Two days is very long for Sakura. Something's wrong." He looked up at Temari as she thought about what he said.

"I'll send a message to Tsunade," she said, walking out. Gaara nodded and turned back to the window. '_I hope you're okay Sakura._'

* * *

><p>The second time Sakura woke, she found herself staring at a white, tiled ceiling. There was a chakra restraining anklet on her foot and the room smelt like a hospital. '<em>So, the Akatsuki have an infirmary<em>,' she thought, '_Interesting_'. She sat up and soon realized she was covered in bandages. She heard movement behind her and turned to see a blue-haired woman with her back turned to her, looking through some chemicals. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Konan, where am I?" she asked. The kuniochi turned and her expression softened.

"Hi to you too," she said softly, "You're in our infirmary and Pein wants to see you right now." Sakura got up, off the bed, shivers running through her body when her cold bandaged feet touched the floor.

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Konan led Sakura into a large, dark room with a big, oval table and about 12-13 comfy-looking chairs. Sakura took the seat next to Konan and rested her tired head on her folded arms on the table. Voices came from the outside, muttering things she couldn't hear at first until she heard a "Tobi's a good boy!" and a chorus of "Shut up Tobi!"<p>

Sakura groaned as the other Akatsuki members entered the room. They glanced at Sakura before taking their seats.

"What's wrong with you, un?"Deidara asked, warily taking his seat beside her. Sakura opened one eye to look at him.

"Are you stupid or something, un?" she mocked, mimicking his voice. A few snickers were heard around the room. He glared at her.

"Sheesh, I was just asking, un." She sighed, sounding a little frustrated.

"I'm covered in bandages and I'm pretty sure I look like a mess. I'm also very sure that you can see the sleep on my face. What do you think is wrong with me?" she said as gently as she could. He looked her over and shrugged.

"I don't think you look like a mess, un," he said simply, before looking away. She smiled, a certain twinkle in her eye, before closing them again, thinking Deidara didn't see the smile **(which he did cuz he was looking at her from the corner of his eye)**.

Pein walked into the room and looked around. When he got to his seat, he noticed the sleeping pinkette and raised an eyebrow. '_There's no way this is the ninja who had all that information on us_,' he thought, looking at her small, slim figure and delicate face. He turned to the rest of the occupants of the room and sat down.

"Why did all of you take so long to come back?" he asked calmly, his deep baritone echoing around the room. Sakura opened her eyes and rubbed them sleepily, sitting up. She had a tired smirk on her face and a very mischievous look in her eye.

"They had trouble subduing me," she answered. Pein looked at the members he sent on the mission then compared Sakura to Konan. Konan was obviously older and probably more experienced than Sakura. He raised an eyebrow at her, a slightly curious look in his eye that she noticed. She sighed and turned her body, so her left side was partially facing him, pulling down the bandages on her upper left arm. There was the ANBU tattoo, showing clearly and proudly on her shoulder except this one, unlike most of the others, had strange markings surrounding it. **(I just made this up, so I don't know if this really exists)**. His eyes barely widened as realization dawned on him. Sakura smirked and turned her body back around

"Surprising, isn't it?" she asked, closing her eyes while leaning her head back on the chair, "I'm the youngest ANBU Commander and the first female." She glanced at him before closing back her eyes.

"I know you recognize my face so I know you know how young I am." Pein sighed. '_This girl is going to be trouble. I know it._' He turned to the rest of his members.

"So you all had trouble subduing a girl?" he asked, looking at all of them. His eyes stopped on Kakuzu. He sighed.

"We didn't know she was a girl until she was stripped of her mask and cloak," he explained. Pein looked at Itachi.

"I must admit," he started, glancing at the pinkette, "Even after we found out she was a girl, we kind of underestimated her because of it and her young age."

Sakura scoffed.

"Hell yeah you did," she muttered, though they heard, "Sexist pigs."

"We aren't sexist yeah!" Deidara argued defiantly.

She glanced at him.

"Really?" she asked calmly, "So why did you underestimate me?" He glared at her, but she saw the tips of his ears go pink.

"Just as I thought," she said, re-closing her eyes.

"You should be fucking happy you're still fucking alive, pink bitch," Hidan called from the other side of the table. Sakura's eye twitched.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, warning in her voice. Hidan smirked.

"Pink. Bitch." Before anyone could blink, Sakura was out of her seat and had Hidan pinned to the wall that was behind him, her hand slowly tightening the grip on his neck. They were amazed at how fast she could move without any chakra.

"Hidan," she started, venom dripping from her voice, "I promise you. If you ever call me that again, and I mean EVER, I will gladly show you how to destroy an immortal. Only thing is, you won't live through it. Am I clear?" Hidan held onto her wrist, trying to stop her from breaking his neck.

"Pink bitch," he grinned. She narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip even more.

"Don't play with me Hidan," she growled, "Are we clear?" He scoffed.

"Like I'd-"

"Are. We. Clear?" she ground out, as his face began to turn purple. To everyone's surprise, he quickly nodded, and she dropped him on the floor, walking away, leaving him gasping for breath. Everyone simply stared at her. Pein had an amused look on his face as he threw a ring at her. She caught it, without breaking the pattern in her step, and opened the door.

"Stupid Jashinist," she muttered, walking out. Everyone sat back, as they realized she had just non-verbally joined the Akatsuki. '_This is going to be interesting_,' they all thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Hearts Turned Pink

Part 5

Kai: As you can probably see, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, because I know a time is going to come when I will get stuck.

Ino: BTW, this chapter has a tender moment between Forehead and Kisame.

Kai: Ino! You weren't supposed to tell them that!

Ino: *claps hand on mouth* I'm so sorry! Kai-Zuki doesn't own Naruto or any of his products.

* * *

><p>"Here's your room. You can decorate it any way you want," Konan said, her face still soft. Sakura smiled at her and nodded. Konan pointed at the closet.<p>

"When I found out you were a girl, I placed cloaks and some other clothes in there. It's not a lot but it can last you until Pein gives you time and money to go shopping for more. The bathroom is over there." She gave Sakura some more directions then left the room. Sakura looked around the room. The walls were pale, but everything else dark. '_I can use these as a large canvas to paint on_,' she thought, touching the walls, '_I just need to figure out something to paint_.' She stretched her sore body and dropped onto the bed, instantly falling asleep. '_I can't believe I joined the Akatsuki_.'

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Sasori asked Konan when she appeared downstairs. Konan glanced at the man.<p>

"Why does it matter to you?" she asked.

"We just want to know, un." She almost rolled her eyes.

"She's in her room, fast asleep," she replied, already walking away, "She's tired." And with that said, she disappeared. Kisame got up and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked. He grinned at them.

"I'm going to take a look at our pink Sleeping Beauty," he explained, starting up the stairs, "It may be the only time I get to see her with a calm face." The others followed him up the stairs and into her room. They crowded around the side of her bed where her head was facing and looked at her sleeping face. Her plait was slightly messy and her bangs dirty and ruffled. But, her face looked serene and even more beautiful.

"Wow, she looks really pretty," Tobi whispered. They glared at him.

"Do you want to wake her up?" Kisame asked quietly.

"Why are you guys in my room?" Sakura asked.

They jumped back in surprise as her eyes opened. A very slight tint appeared on their faces when they realized they were caught. Deidara started to answer when Sakura held up a hand, stopping him.

"You know what. I don't think I even want to know, but if you guys are gonna be here, please be quiet." She sighed as she closed her eyes. They watched as her breathing slowed and began to regulate, which told them she was asleep.

"Is she asleep?" Tobi asked. Sakura's eye twitched and they glared at Tobi, dragging him out of the room, so she could sleep.

* * *

><p>5 hours later, Sakura woke up, stretched and went downstairs in search for food. She found the Akatsuki watching TV in the TV room. She stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes.<p>

"Is there any food in this place?" she asked, gaining their attention. They glanced at her then did a double take when they realized what she had on.

Her entire torso was wrapped in bandages alone and she had on an open, button-down shirt over them. She also had on some baggy black shorts that stopped a few inches above her knee, bandages around her thigh, calf and both feet and a few more on different parts of her arm. Their focus, however, was on her torso. They still couldn't see all of her figure because of the shirt, but they saw enough of it to instantly put fantasies in their minds.

"There is a kitchen behind you," Kisame answered, quickly coming out of his stupor. Sakura raised an eyebrow. '_Hell no_,' she thought, walking over to him, '_I am not making myself food._' She sat down beside him and made sad puppy sounds. Everyone glanced at her, even Kisame who instantly regretted it. She had the most adorable puppy face they've ever seen, her eyes, two wide pools of deep green and a very cute but seductive pout on her face; it was probably cute enough to make Orochimaru go good.

Kisame sighed in defeat, not being able to look away from her face.

"I'll make you something," he said getting up. She grinned.

"Thank you Kisame," she replied. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"No problem Pinky." She got up and narrowed her eyes.

"My name is Sakura." She followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>She sat down at the island that divided the kitchen from the dining room on one of the bar stools. She watched him move around the kitchen as he made them 2 steaming bowls of ramen. He gave one to her, and then sat beside her with his. She took in a deep breath then lifted the bowl to her lips and took a sip. She smiled as she felt the warmth slide down her throat.<p>

"So far so good," she said, smiling at him. He grinned back and they began eating.

When they finished, Sakura sat back against her chair and sighed contentedly.

"Best ramen ever," she said, rubbing her belly. He blushed slightly and looked down into his empty bowl.

"You're just saying that." She looked at him.

"I've had a lot of different kinds of ramen," she said, "Trust me, yours is the best I've ever tasted." He grinned.

"How about I make pancakes for you tomorrow?" Her smile widened into a grin, her eyes shining brightly, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"With chocolate chips?" she asked, looking and sounding very hopeful. He laughed and nodded. She threw her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks Sharky. You're the best." He blushed slightly and watched her leave until he realized what she said.

"My name's not Sharky!"


	6. Chapter 6

Black hearts Turned Pink

Part 6

Kai: Yes! Part 6! I'm so pleased with myself.

Kiba: Spoiler Alert! Slight HidaSaku!

Kai: *glare* You're such a bitch kiba.

Kiba: *grins* That's why you love me! Kai doesn't own Naruto or any products or whatever.

Kai: Oh and answer to a question from **chococherryblossom** .

**chococherryblossom**

:) So, how did the village betray her? :p Sowwy for asking, just don't remember ever reading that part...

Kai: That's because it comes in Chapter 8. but, if you have any ideas, I'm open to anything. Trust me. I hope you didn't mind that I put up your question. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>After watching another boring show, Sakura groaned, swiped the remote from Sasori and turned off the television. No one complained.<p>

"So, what're we gonna do now, un?" Deidara asked, cocking his leg up on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. Tobi jumped up.

"Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!" he called. Sakura shrugged.

"Why not?" They looked at her surprised. '_How is she so comfortable with us already?_' She sat on the floor beside Tobi then looked around.

"You guys playing or what?" They sighed and sat in a circle.

"Tobi goes first! Sakura-chan! Truth or dare?" She shrugged.

"Truth." He looked like he was thinking for a while.

"Is that your real hair colour?" he asked. She sighed.

"Yes, I was born with pink hair and no I don't plan on dying it anytime soon unless I really need to." She looked around the circle, her eyes stopping on Kisame with a sexy smirk. He pretended to gulp then grinned at her.

"Sharky," he narrowed his eyes, "Truth or dare?" he shrugged.

"Eh, what's the worst she can do to me?" he wondered out loud, "Dare." She grinned evilly.

"I dare you to tie a curtain to your neck and run around the entire hideout, yelling 'I am Superfish' over and over again," she paused, "And you're doing it in your underwear." The others tried very hard not to laugh as he glared at the smirking pinkette.

"You're an evil, sneaky little girl," he said, standing up and taking off his pants. His boxers were black.

"Why do you think I'm in the Akatsuki?" she asked. He sighed and pulled down a curtain tying it around his neck.

"This is such humiliating torture," he complained.

"Never underestimate the evilness of Sakura," she teased, a twinkle in her eyes. He grunted then ran out the room and around the hideout. At random times, they heard him yell out, "I am Superfish!" and would laugh; even Itachi and Sasori had amused looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Eventually, he came back and put on his pants and took off the curtain. The game went on until they decided to end it after two more tries.<p>

"Quick question before I dare anyone," Sakura said, "Where's Kakuzu?"

"In his fucking room, counting his fucking money." She shrugged then looked at the silver-headed Jashinist.

"So, Hidan, Truth or Dare?" Hidan smirked.

"Dare." Sakura thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow, for the entire day, you are wearing a pink dress with pink pumps." Everyone stared at her before bursting out into a chorus of laughter, Itachi's lips twitched up into a slight smile. Hidan glared heatedly at her.

"I don't have a fucking dress or fucking pumps," he argued defiantly.

"No problem, Konan has a dress and pumps too big for her, she replied, "So I'll be looking forward to tomorrow." Hidan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You think I'm stupid? Truth." He glared.

"Pick dare."

"I pick truth."

"But-"

"Truth." He grunted.

"Fine," he said, then smirked, "Tell me who, when, where and how." She looked at him confused.

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Who was your fucking first, when he fucked you, how and where." Her face tinted slightly, but she had a slightly smug look on her face.

"I'm a virgin," she admitted. They looked at her, shocked.

"You're joking, un," Deidara said.

"No, I think she's serious," Itachi said, slight disbelief in his voice and on his face. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so surprised?" she asked. They ignored her question. Hidan's smirk grew wider.

"So, that means you have no fucking idea how to fucking seduce men then?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

"Wanna bet?"she asked. He laughed.

"I. Fucking. Dare. You." In a flash, she had him pressed up against the wall, her body pressed up against him, her face inches from his.

"I want to borrow your scythe," she said seductively, "for the whole day tomorrow. Please?" They all blinked at her, their minds blank; Itachi's own too.

"Hell no," he answered, but she heard the slight waver in his voice. '_I can so crack him_,' she thought, pressing herself against him even more.

"Aww, don't be like that Hidan," she cooed, running her nose along his neck, her delicate hands sliding down to run along his abs. she felt them tighten under her touch and she almost smirked.

"Please Hidan," she begged again, now planting soft kisses along his jaw-line, "I just want to borrow it. Please?" His face was starting to get hot and he felt a tightening in his pants. Afraid his voice would betray him, he simply nodded. She planted one last kiss on his Adam's apple and backed away from him, smirking. She began to walk out the room, but stopped at the doorway to look at the stunned males staring at her.

"By the way," she said smugly, "Hidan, you really need a cold shower. Like very badly." Then she walked out and disappeared. Hidan dropped down to the floor, groaning and holding his crotch. They looked at him, surprised.

"She made you stiff?" Sasori asked. Hidan nodded, still groaning. Disbelief flashed across their faces.

"But that's near impossible, un," Deidara said, still staring at the wall, images of what Sakura did to Hidan playing in his mind.

"Well, she managed. She has to be good," Sasori said.

"After that, imagine her in bed," Kisame said. Shivers of pleasure ran through all of them as they thought of it.

"Think she can turn on Itachi, un?" Deidara asked. They shrugged.

"She turned Hidan on, so there's a possibility," Kisame answered.

"I say we make a bet," Itachi finally said. They all leaned in closer.

* * *

><p>Sakura was almost at her room when Kakuzu ran out of his, flying past her and basically jumping off the railing instead of using the stairs. She stared at his quickly retreating figure, stunned. '<em>Okay then<em>,' she thought, '_What did I get myself into?_' she just sighed and walked into her room and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"I'm here! Don't start the bet without me!" they heard Kakuzu call from somewhere down the hallway. They rolled their eyes, but waited on him.<p>

"The bet is," Itachi started, "whoever beds Sakura first, gets to keep her plus we all have to pay him 1,000 dollars each." They quickly agreed. Kakuzu furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Is Sakura that sexy ninja we fought in the woods with the pink hair and stubborn attitude?" They nodded and an amused look came on his face. He glanced at Hidan then Itachi.

"Must be one hell of a seductress if she can make Hidan stiff and make Itachi want to bed her." They agreed, perverted looks lighting up their face. Zetsu walked into the room.

**"What's wrong with him?"** "We want to enter the bet." They looked at him.

"Sakura seduced him so now she gets his scythe tomorrow while he has a stiffy," Kisame explained.

"Why do you want to join the bet?" Sasori asked him.

"Don't see why not?" his light side answered.

"Add this to the bet," Kisame said, "Whatever you do to her, you have to tell everyone else." They smirked and agreed.

"So, we begin tomorrow?" Tobi asked, almost buzzing with excitement. They nodded then split up, going to their rooms. '_This is going to be very interesting._'


	7. Chapter 7

Black Hearts Turned Pink

Part 7

Kai: So, guess who's my special guest today? None other than Chouji! Say hi to the people Chouji.

Chouji: *munch* Hi to the people Chouji.

Kai: *glare* Just say what I dragged your ass here to say.

Chouji: *munch* Kai doesn't own Naruto or any Naruto products. But she does own some awesome tasting Jamaican snacks. I need to visit Jamaica soon.

Kai: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Oh, and I might not be able to upload stories as fast as i want to because of school and stuff and I might publish a new story, but I'll tell you when to check my profile for it. Sorry that my profile is so crappy though. Really, I am. Okay, umm, shoutouts! Yay!

**ItachiGirl4Life- I love that thingy that you made. I actually started laughing when i read ur review** **XD**

**Essy-Chan - I have no real comment, but thanks for being such a fan and i will try to update as fast as i can.**

**xXxMusicNCookiesxXx- I love ur idea. Believe me, if i mix it with my original idea u shall get full credit. Don't tell anyone wat the idea was for tho. U r sworn to secrecy! O.o**

**scarecrowscreams- U rlly think this is the best seduction? I feel so special and loved! OMG, thanx so much and thanx for following me! Ppl like u and all the other ppl who review r reasons i still update.**

**I'm really sorry to the people who i didn't shoutout, there were alot of names and i really wanted to try and do this for every chapter so pls don't feel bad if i didn't BIG YUH UP! (that's something we say in Jamaica that is the same thing as give u a shoutout). I will give u the thanx and credit in the next chapter. I promise. Okay...ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up late in the morning, only to find two things that seemed slightly odd to her.<p>

1. Her body had healed itself over night, so she was still a little low on chakra.

2. Tobi was on all fours, on top of her, staring down at her.

She sighed and elevated herself on her elbows.

"Morning pretty Blossom-chan!" Tobi called happily. She smiled and sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Tobi," she said calmly, "Go outside and give me some time to get ready, okay?" He nodded earnestly and ran out her room. Sakura shook her head, and then dragged herself out of her bed towards the closet. She slid open her pale closet doors and looked at the clothes inside. She selected a black top with fishnet sleeves that stopped at her elbow and a pair of black shorts then went to go shower.

'_They sure like dark colours_,' she thought, looking around at the spacious bathroom. It had a shower, a large Jacuzzi bathtub, a counter with 3 sinks, a large rack with boxes that had everyone's name on them for the different shampoos and soaps and the toilet, looking quite nice for a toilet, sitting quietly in a corner, across from the shower. She grinned then sobered. '_Too bad I have to share it with Itachi, Deidara, Hidan and Tobi_,'she thought, stripping her clothes and bandages. She took a nice, long, warm shower, thoroughly washing the dirt out of her before drying off herself and wrapping her hair up in a towel. She quickly put on her clothes then exited the bathroom, towel-drying her hair. She went downstairs doing just that.

* * *

><p>"So remember, the bet begins today," Itachi said quietly to everyone. They nodded at the same moment Sakura walked into the room. She looked around and stopped drying her hair when the person she was looking for seemed to not be there.<p>

"Where's Hidan?" she asked. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you care where that sadistic bastard is?" he asked angrily. Sakura grinned.

"Because of the dare I gave him, now where is he?"

"Probably in his room, un." She sighed and dropped the towel on Kisame, who protested, then proceeded to tie up her damp hair into a messy bun.

"HIDAN! GET YOUR JASHINIST ASS DOWN HERE!" she yelled, making them wince.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" he yelled back. She groaned.

"Plan B?" Kisame suggested. She smirked and nodded.

"Well Hidan," she started, her voice slightly raised, "today is such a hot day and since you're not here, I think I will strip here in front of the oth-" She was cut off by Hidan bursting into the room, totally shirtless, his hair messy in an attractive way and his violet eyes on Sakura. She blinked at him.

"So what you fucking waiting on? Strip!" Sakura burst out laughing, followed by the others. Hidan looked at them confused.

"Why the fuck are you all laughing?" At that moment, Konan walked into the room, handed Hidan a pink dress and pink pumps then left. That was when it dawned on him. He glared at Sakura.

"You only fucking said that to get me the fuck down here to do the fucking dare?"

"Why? You afraid to do it?" she asked teasingly. Then she began to chant, "Hidan's afraid to wear a dress! Hidan's afraid to wear a dress!" Tobi soon joined in until he eventually gave in. He began to give in when Sakura stopped him.

"When you're coming down the stairs, bring down your scythe as well." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You promised yesterday. Remember?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. His face tinted and he muttered, "Damn sexy bitch," before walking upstairs. Kisame got up and put his arm around her shoulders.

"That reminds me, I promised you breakfast, didn't I?" She grinned as he walked off.

"Don't forget the chocolate Sharky!" she called. He waved a hand at her dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She turned back to the others.

"I'm having fun," she said grinning. Their hearts skipped a beat when they saw how pretty the grin made her face look.

"We can well imagine," Itachi commented. Sakura seemed to remember something and stuck her head through the door.

"HIDAN! DON'T COMB YOUR HAIR!" she called.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?" he called back from the staircase, staring at her curiously. She smirked sexily.

"It looks hotter when it's messy," she called, a little quieter. He rolled his eyes and went into his room with the dress.

* * *

><p>Pein appeared at the doorway and saw Sakura wrestling with Deidara over the remote, the others looking on in amusement. '<em>This girl is wrestling with S-class criminals after being here for only a day?<em>' he wondered, '_How has she gotten so comfortable with them already, and them with her? She's amazing_'.

"I want Sakura, Deidara and Tobi for a mission," he said, his baritone voice filling the room. Sakura and Deidara froze and looked up at him. He handed Tobi a scroll and was about to leave the room when Hidan came down the stairs and into the room wearing the dress and pumps, tripping and cursing the whole way from the stairs to the door. Pein looked at him curiously.

"Here's the fucking scythe," he grumbled, leaning it against the wall, "And how the fuck do you fucking women walk in these?" Sakura shrugged and started wrestling Deidara again.

"Practice and good balance. I hate wearing heels anyways." Kisame then poked his head in from the door.

"Hey, Kitten, the pancakes are ready," then he disappeared back into the kitchen. Sakura let go of the remote, causing Deidara to fall on his back and began to walk out of the room very quickly. Pein stopped her and looked at her with curiosity and slight amazement, wondering how she got Hidan in a pink dress and heels to give her his scythe and Kisame to cook for her with no argument.

"I wonder if it was a mistake letting you into the Akatsuki," he said. She grinned.

"Hell no," she replied, "And there's no way you're getting rid of me." Pein sighed and walked off, shaking his head. '_She hasn't changed_,' he thought, '_I wonder if she remembers me_'.

* * *

><p>After eating, Sakura went upstairs to get her cloak while Deidara and Tobi waited on her by the front door. Unlike the other cloaks which had high collars, hers had a hood because she told Pein that's what she wanted. While she was getting her cloak, Deidara turned to the others, smirking.<p>

"Watch me make my move, un," he whispered. They rolled their eyes at him and ignored him, but felt the jealousy bubble up in their chest. Sakura walked into the room and all eyes turned on her, though she was looking at Hidan.

"If you even think of brushing your hair or taking off the dress or heels, I will hurt you very badly," she threatened, her voice low, dangerous and sexy. She didn't realize she was turning all of them on.

"I happen to fucking like pain," he retorted, smirking at her. She shrugged.

"Fine. I'll just remove a certain body part you have as painlessly as possible so you'll never be stiff again," she said, sounding very mischievous, "How does that sound?" He glared at her.

"You're an evil, sexy, little bitch, you fucking know that?" She pecked his cheek.

"I know," she whispered seductively before walking out the room. Everyone stared at Hidan as he smugly sat back in his chair, cocking up a leg.

"I'm so in the lead." Deidara rolled his eyes and as he walked by Hidan, he pushed his leg off the arm of the chair.

"Didn't your mother teach you anything, un?" he asked, walking out the room, "Young girls in dresses are supposed to sit properly." Howls of laughter echoed around the room as Deidara walked out, a smirk on his face, Tobi trailing behind.

* * *

><p>"So, we're supposed to be catching ten prisoners?" she asked, staring down at said prisoners. The blond pyromaniac nodded.<p>

"I thought you guys were criminals and here you are, catching prisoners." Deidara and Tobi chuckled quietly.

"Silly Blossom," Tobi whispered, "They come from a minor village that supplies us with money, food, clothes and other stuff." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Well, this should be easy then," she said, as they jumped down to fight.

* * *

><p>After delivering all the prisoners, they started back for the hideout. Deidara paused and held back Sakura.<p>

"Tobi, you go on ahead, un," he said, "I need to talk to Sakura."

"Okay Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy!" And with that, he was gone. Sakura looked at Deidara.

"The really big one caught your hand and cracked some of your knuckle bones?" she asked. His ears went pink and he nodded.

"I didn't want Tobi to know, un. He kinda worships me, you know." She grinned and they dropped down from the tree. Deidara gave Sakura his hand, but not before licking her on her palm with one of his hand-mouths. He expected her to freak out, but instead she laughed.

"Real cute," she said, the chakra glowing on his cracked knuckles, "Just don't do that when I'm healing." He grinned and silently watched her heal him.

* * *

><p>"Okay. All done," she said, dropping his hand.<p>

"Sakura?" he said, his voice low. She looked up at him and regretted it instantly. She found she couldn't look away from those eyes that reminded her of Naruto's, except his seemed to be a deeper blue. He placed a hand on her lower back, pulling her closer, before leaning down, tilting her chin up and gently kissing her. She was shocked at first, but quickly got over it and kissed him back. He slowly deepened it, pulling her curvy body even closer to his. She gripped the sides of his shirt to keep herself from falling back, then her hands slowly moved to his hair. When she touched his golden locks, she pulled away in shock. He looked at her confused, her body still pressed up very tight against his.

"What's wrong, un?" he asked, afraid she changed her mind and didn't want him to kiss her. She twirled a lock of his hair around her finger.

"How is _your_ hair softer than _mine_?" she asked, not looking at his eyes but instead at his golden locks. He laughed, the vibrations tickling her because she was so close to him and she smiled and looked at his face.

"I thought you didn't want me to kiss you, un," he said, calming down his laughter. Her smile widened.

"That's cute," she said, and pulled him down into another kiss. '_Wait, what am I doing?_' she thought, '_I'm kissing a frickin' Akatsuki member and I've only really known him a day_.' But, before she could decide whether or not to pull away and before Deidara's tongue entered her mouth, Tobi burst into the clearing.

"Deidara-sempai! What's taking you and Bl-" he saw them kissing, "Deidara-sempai! What are you doing to Blossom?" He grabbed Sakura's hand and began dragging her away from Deidara. She glanced back at Deidara, a slight blush on her face. He smirked, '_I'm so in the lead_'.


	8. Chapter 8

Black Hearts Turned Pink

Part 8

Okay, first of all, I'm very sorry to all my story followers and rabid fanpeople but i had exams, alot of homework and 2 very important swim meets so I had no time. I'm really sorry for the wait and I really hope you guys don't hate me. Again really sorry but I still love you all!

**NOW THIS IS IT, THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto products. Just the story. :D

* * *

><p>Sakura went straight to her room, leaving either Deidara or Tobi to report to Pein. She pulled off her cloak and threw it on her chair then went into her closet and sat down in the darkness. She sighed and closed her eyes, putting her body into a relaxed state.<p>

* * *

><p>"You what?" Sasori asked Deidara, for the 6th time. He smirked as he watched the jealousy and disbelief on the others faces. After reporting to Pein, he went downstairs into the TV room to tell the guys what happened.<p>

"I kissed her and she kissed me back, un," he replied, "But then that baka Tobi pulled her away before I could do anything else." Everyone looked at Tobi who was in a corner reading a comic Sakura bought him.

"For once, Tobi was useful," Kakuzu said, getting up.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Hidan asked. He looked back.

"None of your business."

* * *

><p>Sakura sensed someone come into her room and she held her breath, so she could quiet her breathing. The footsteps came closer and the closet door opened. Sakura looked up into the handsome, stitched face of Kakuzu. His red-green eyes looked down at her curiously.<p>

"You know, you look good without the mask," she pointed out, "You're just like Kakashi. Hide handsome faces behind stupid masks." He smirked down at her.

"It's to keep the ladies guessing, now what the hell are you doing down there?" She shrugged and allowed him to help her up.

"I tend to feel more relaxed when it's dark," she replied. He furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"You feeling homesick?" he asked, worry and concern showing only in his eyes. She shook her head.

"I could never feel homesick for Konoha," she said, sounding very bitter, "Not after what happened. I feel more at home here."

"Why? What did-" She placed a finger on his lips as a pained look crossed her face for barely a second, though he saw it.

"I don't want to talk about it, "she said. He took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Whatever the reason, I'm sorry about it," he said. He caressed her cheek, skimming his thumb across her lips before pecking her lips and leaving. She sighed and turned off the light. A few minutes later, she heard the other members of the Akatsuki downstairs groaning, growling and cursing. '_Guys are so weird_,' was her last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Kakuzu told them what happened in Sakura's room. The sounds that Sakura heard were the guys when they heard that Kakuzu kissed her.<p>

"So she's not feeling homesick or guilty at all?"Sasori asked. Kakuzu shook his head.

"When she 'silenced' me, a pained look just barely crossed her face which most likely means that whatever Konoha did to her, hurt her really badly."

"You think she will tell us anytime soon?"Itachi asked quietly. Kakuzu shrugged.

"She said she feels more at home here, so probably."

"Guess we'll just have to wait, un."

* * *

><p>An entire week and a half passed and neither Suna nor Konoha heard anything from Sakura or about her. They sent out many search parties which all came back empty-handed. Tsunade felt herself getting tenser and more stressed each day Sakura was missing. '<em>Where the hell is Sakura?<em>'

* * *

><p>During the week and a half, Sakura sparred, teased, bantered, argued, fought and flirted with every male Akatsuki member, even Pein. She and Konan also formed a close bond with each other, though to their distress, they couldn't hang out as much as they wanted. But as they got closer to October, she began to get sadder and less playful and it worried them.<p>

During the first week of October, Sakura was a totally different person. She became anti-social, quiet and got annoyed or irritated more easily. She also ate less and avoided all the members like the plague and they honestly didn't know what to do. They were extremely worried about her, but all they could do was wait.

* * *

><p>One day, while they were watching TV, Sakura came into the room and leaned on the door-jam, waiting until she got their attention. They looked at her in surprise before noting what she had on. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had on one of Kisame's light blue t-shirts which fit her like a dress with small, white shorts underneath.<p>

"You okay now?"Sasori asked. She shrugged but her eyes were on Itachi. She said nothing, but the look on her face told him everything he needed to know. She wanted to talk to him, very badly. He got up and put his hand on the small of her back, leading her upstairs into his bedroom, closing the door. Curious and a little jealous, the other members followed them and pressed their ears to his door so they could listen.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat down on Itachi's bed and he sat beside her. They stayed like that in silence as he studied her face. She looked very tired and her eyes and cheeks were red and slightly swollen, suggesting that the beautiful pinkette was crying. It was then that he noticed the dried up tears under her eyes. '<em>Must be really serious to make her cry<em>,' he thought, looking into her big, green, emotionless eyes. He reached over and gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked. His smooth baritone flooded her ears in a slightly seductive way, making her shiver a little. She looked up at him and opened her mouth then closed it. She sat Indian-style in the middle of his bed and turned so she was fully facing him.

"Your-" she stopped when she realized her voice sounded scratchy from the crying and not using it. She cleared her throat.

"Your brother left the village a few years ago," she started, "Tore up my entire team and we spent a long time looking for him. Naruto and I even trained with Jiraya and Tsunade to get stronger. Then, a few months ago, we caught sighting of him. We, of course, went after him. We got into a fight with him and the Sound Four. That's when Konoha first betrayed me."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback- Sakura's P.O.V.<span>**

We stopped and stared. There he was, on top of a tall tree. The Sound Four was there, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Tayuya and Sakon and Ukon. But, my eyes were on Sasuke. I was over my creepy crush on him, I've been for a while now, but I was still shocked to see him. He'd grown so much. He also got colder. He ran those cold black eyes over all of us, but stopped on me. I shuddered under his gaze and I saw the other members of Team Kakashi, Team Gai and Team Asuma glance between me and Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes same time I narrowed mine.

"Haruno," he said, his voice as cold as his expression. I half-growled. I hated it when people called me that.

"Uchiha," I growled. He jumped down, followed by the Sound Four. I could smell the fight brewing.

* * *

><p>Half-way through the fight that started, I saw a flash on my left. I whirled around and saw nothing but by time I turned back, I was sprayed with a poison. I coughed and fell to the floor, then began coughing again, this time bringing up blood. I felt three arms encircle me and pull me up from the ground, then felt a kunai press against my neck.<p>

"Such a shame really," I heard Kidomaru purr in my ear, "You really are hot for someone with pink hair." I saw the other Sound ninja jump back and move beside Kidomaru. Everyone whirled around, eyes wide when they saw me, weak in Kidomaru's arms. Then at that moment, that bastard Sasuke decides to take off. They looked between me and Sasuke as if they were deciding who was more important. Then Neji looks at me, a slightly sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Haruno," he says, then takes off after Sasuke. Tenten and Rock Lee look at me with sad eyes and follow him. Then, I watched in total horror as everyone said their apologies and left me. Only my team stayed, staring at me with only worry and concern.

"Go," I said weakly, "Just leave me here." When I said that, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to just leave you like that." A weak smile came on my face. It was nice to still have people loyal to me. Then Kidomaru starts laughing.

"Well too bad for you, her game is over." But before he could slit my throat, Sasuke appears.

"Release her," he ordered. I felt Kidomaru's grip loosen and felt him falter.

"But Sasuke-"

"I said release her." I pushed away from him with the little strength I had and fell to the ground. Kakashi and Naruto were at my side instantly. We watched them walk away before the other teams joined us. They were quiet the whole way back and I made no move to talk to any of them.

* * *

><p>Itachi saw the tears running down her face as she told him her story. He reached over and gently wiped them away. She looked up at him with such a pitiful look, he actually felt a tightening in his chest.<p>

"There's more," he said, "Tell me." She sighed.

"Konoha killed my brother on my- our birthday," she answered, "They blamed it on Orochimaru and I believed them until Naruto told me the truth. Then Kakashi told me they killed my entire clan because they were unpredictable." She stared up at him.

"How do I know for sure that they won't kill me either?" Itachi sighed and pulled the pinkette into his lap. She was surprised at first but then she relaxed against him as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe because you know more than all the leaders of the villages put together," he said softly, "Maybe because you're too precious. Or maybe it's because everyone you meet falls in love with you one way or another." She looked up at him.

"You're just saying that," she muttered, feeling her heartbeat race a little. He raised an eyebrow.

"Am I really Cherry?"he asked, feeling her heartbeat speed up. She sighed and just rested her head on his shoulder, falling asleep. Itachi looked down at her then lay back so she was right on top of him. He then rolled over gently so she was tucked very close into his side, but her head was on his chest and her arm and leg across his body. He ran his eyes over her as he watched her sleep. '_I'm very much in the lead._'


End file.
